A Sailor Scout and a Saiyan
by Saiyan Princess1992
Summary: I dont want to give it away, but the couple will be the usual. So NO COMPLAINING! Dont like, don't read. Please R
1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl named Emily

A Sailor Scout and a Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ or Sailor Moon…so deal with it!**

There was once a girl named Emily, Daughter of Lieutenant Jeffress who works for the Dallas Police Department. She was a _very _beautiful girl who hoped to be a model some day. Emily was about only five foot one, which is very short. She had long wavy curly blondish brownish hair. She had the most beautiful turquoise eyes that could lure any man to her. Emily was 16 years old.

Emily was brushing her long hair, admiring herself. She always enjoyed looking in the mirror. Suddenly, she saw a tiny dot on her head. Emily leaned in closer to examine it. "Hmmmm. That's weird. I never saw this dot before." Thought Emily. All the sudden, the dot started to glow a light green. Ten seconds later, the dot was now the size of a quarter. Emily frowned. " I better have a doctor look at this." Emily said to herself. And Emily went to bed.

The next morning, Emily woke up to feeling something press against her face. " Emily! Wake up." Said a voice. Emily opened her eyes to see a black cat look at her. Emily sat up in bed.

"Hey little guy. How did you get in?" Said Emily who started scratching behind the cat's ear.

"My name is Luna." Said the cat. "

Emily gasphed. " You can talk! Wait! Are you that cat that belongs to Sailor Moon?" Asked Emily.

The cat nodded. "Yes. I am here to tell you something I _don't _think you'll believe." Replied Luna.

" What is it? Tell me."

" Emily, you are a sailor scout." Said Luna.

"But-but I thought you already have all of em. There is no way I could possibly be part of the team." Said Emily.

" You will be working alone, Emily. Your name will be Sailor Earth." Said Luna.

" Oh okay. To transform, do I say Earth Prism Power?" asked Emily.

"Yes." Replied Luna.

"Ok, Emily. Just like in the movie. Just do what Sailor Moon did." Emily thought to herself.

Emily raised her right hand. "EARTH…PRISM…POWER!!" yelled Emily. All the sudden, the wind started blowing. Before you can say hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, there stood Sailor Earth.

"Great job, Emily!" exclaimed Luna.

"So uh…what do I do now?" asked Emily.

" You can transform back into your normal form." Said Luna. And Emily transformed back into her normal self. " Wow. You did better than Sarina did when she was your age."

"Thanks. " replied Emily.

"This evening, we will begin training." Said Luna.

"Ok." Replied Emily.

A/N So um…what do you think? " Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm still pretty new here. So is it good, bad, okay? Please R&R. Oh…and one more thing, it will be the usual couple. So I don't want to hear it! –gives everybody a death glare- So anybody who complains will get hit on the head with this. –gets out mallet- So don't like, don't read. Oh and dbz rox… I don't want to hear a peep from you. –says it with so much venom in voice that it could send chills down anyone's spine-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening, Emily was watching TV when suddenly Luna appeared out of nowhere. "Emily! There is trouble over in Dallas. A man is killing all of these innocent people. You must go stop him!" exclaimed Luna. Emily jumped from the couch. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll go stop him." Said Emily. "Earth…Prism…Power!!" Yelled Emily.

Before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, there stood Sailor Earth. And she flew off.

When she got there, she saw a huge muscle bound man blasting people that got in his way. At that moment, Emily realized that it was Broly. Being a fan of his, she was sad that she was going to have to destroy him. But she had to do this.

As Broly blasted a building, he heard a girl voice shout out, "Stop right there, Broly!" Broly turned around to see a girl floating in the air with her arms crossed. For a moment, Broly thought that that was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, but he immediately pushed it of. "And who are you supposed to be one of those girls who can think that she can soften my heart?" Broly sneered. "I am a Sailor Scout, protector of the Earth! For my name is Sailor Earth! And on behalf of Earth, I will punish you!" exclaimed Emily.

Broly gave Emily a sneer. "Pf! Yah right! Like you can defeat me. I am the legendary super saiyan." At that moment, Emily was now mad. She always hated it when ever someone denies her, or underestimates her. "How dare you underestimate me! You shall die!" exclaimed Emily. "Solar…Earth…Flare!!" screamed Emily. When it hit Broly, Broly fell to the ground unconscious. And he turned into his normal form.

At that moment, Emily felt horrible. She ran up to Broly to check for a pulse, it was there, but it was faint. Tears formed in Emily's eyes. She has nearly killed the man she had had a crush on for a very long time. When nobody was looking, Emily picked Broly up and flew off back to her house.

When she got there, she transformed back into her normal self, and she laid Broly on the bed. "_Dang! Broly is very heavy! Good thing I took weight training_." Thought Emily. At that moment, Luna came in and saw Broly there. "Emily! Why did you bring him here? He is very dangerous!" exclaimed Luna. "Please, Luna. Let me explain." Pleaded Emily. And Emily explained to Luna about how she was in love with Broly and how she believed that she could help him. Finally, Luna gave up and said, "-sigh- Fine. He can stay. Just be extra careful. Okay?" "Okay." Replied Emily.

And she sat down next to her bead and watched Broly. "_Oh ,Broly. I love you so much. If only you knew._" And she fell asleep.

A/N: So…what do you think? Hope you liked it. Sorry for the loooooong wait. I have been VERY busy. Hopefully you'll understand. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ what so ever.**

A few hours later, Broly woke up to find Emily sleeping in her chair. And when Broly looked at himself, there were bandages wrapped around both of his arms. "Who is this girl that saved me?" Broly asked himself. Somehow, Emily looked very familiar to him.

At that moment, Emily woke up and saw that Broly woke up. "It's about time you woke up." Emily said with a giggle.

"Who are you?" asked Broly

"My name is Emily."

"_Emily…..wow….what a beautiful name."_ Broly thought to himself. "_No….must not fall for her. She is only a weak human. Once I get my strength back, I'll just blow her up." _

Just then, Emily interrupted his thoughts.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water will be fine." Broly replied.

"Ok. I will be back in a minute." And Emily walked out of the room.

"_Damn! Why does she look so familiar?" _Broly asked himself

A minute later, Emily came back with a large glass of water. "You must be thirsty."

"I am. Thanks." Broly replied.

After Broly finished every last drop, Emily took the cup and left the room. When she came back, she sat down and looked at Broly. "So Broly….I have heard about you. Is it true that you really hate….you know who?" Emily asked, not wanting to risk getting Broly mad.

"Yes…..and I will always hate him." Broly replied

"Broly….I have learned that it is not good to hold a grudge against people. And that you need to forgive."

"Ha! I am the legendary super saiyan. I don't forgive. Only hate." Broly sneered.

Emily only smiled. Broly seems to be the most stubborn and arrogant person she has ever met. "I am going to be cooking dinner. Get some rest." Said Emily, and she left the room.

Broly lied back down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: I'm sorry for the awfully short chapter. I tend to make all of my chapters like that. R&R!! ^_________^


End file.
